A Cinderella story The Prince's view
by whatsuppeeps
Summary: Austin's POV of the movie. a little fluffy and follows the movie. rated T for language that may or may not be used
1. Chapter 1

The usual disclaimer applies. The characters, plot and most of the dialogue belong to those who brought us A Cinderella Story. Austin's thoughts are mine.

This will be in Austin's POV. I will try to denote conversations, texting, online or in person with italics. I am not much of a writer so please reviews will help us all.

As I get up for school I prepare myself for the kitchen. I know my dad will be talking about USC football again. I don't think that he intends to be malicious or strident, as he is still under the impression that the aspirations of 9 year old me have not changed. I also don't want to disappoint him. Who wants to let their parents down? I don't know how much more of this I can take. Though, according to my chat partner I should just grow a pair and tell him. She, what I hope is a she as her screen name is Princetongirl818, is the only one that knows that under the jock persona is a sensitive writer wanting to be heard. I survive breakfast without revealing myself or dealing with too much football talk and drive off to pick up my friends. I am a little preoccupied but they don't seem to notice or at the very least keep their comments to themselves.

As we approach the school, my friends, being the kind of people that they are, encourage me to cut off a run-down mustang for a spot close to Shelby. Shelby happens to be my girlfriend, but I hope to change that soon. Well, as soon as I get Princetongirl to agree to meet me. Even in my distracted haze, I recognize Shelby's grating voice telling the owner of the car we are currently standing in front of that she needs to leave and that no losers are allowed near here. I speak up as I am tired of "my" crowds treatment of other people. People who are really like me within. I shudder to think of the scolding Princetongirl would give me if she knew of my behavior. Not only would she be disappointed at my treatment of someone else but of my inability to truly tell Shelby off. Speaking of Princetongirl I wonder what she is doing. We discovered through many chats that both of us go to the same school, which is completely awesome but terrifying at the same time. She could be a stalker, though I don't think so, or she could have a preconceived notion of me as the Austin Ames everybody at school knows. Ever since that tidbit was discovered I scan the halls and wonder if she is in the same area I am. So I decide to text her, as my morning seems to be dragging by without her words, and sit down in the friendship circle as I send _Where have you been? We haven't talked in ages._

I try to be patient until she responds. When she does she sends _We talked this morning._ I have to laugh as this is true but still I haven't stopped thinking about her really. I always think "what would Princetongirl say right now" or " I wonder who she" so I say _I can't stop thinking about you. What's on your mind right now?_ And in reply I got _You first._ As I look around there are so many people on their phones but one man stands out. I hope she likes this _Well, I'm thinking that Professor Rothman's dissected one too many frogs_ when there is no immediate reply I send _Ribet, ribet._ That earns me a _LOL,_ laugh out loud, as I look around I find the courage to bring up meeting again so I sigh and send _I wanna hear your laugh When can we finally meet?_ As I get my text back the bell rings but I open it to find _Soon!_ I close my phone and lean back against the bench wondering if that is all the answer I will ever get.


	2. Chapter 2

The usual disclaimer applies. The characters, plot and most of the dialogue belong to those who brought us A Cinderella Story. Austin's thoughts are mine.

This will be in Austin's POV. I will try to denote conversations, texting, online or in person with italics. That little review button done at the bottom is crying to be pressed! Please, review!

As I go about my day, I'm still thinking about Princetongirl. To my luck she is online during my lunch/ free period. When I ask her how her day is going she says _Raging Stepmom, work and cool kids who can't get over themselves. Ever feel like you don't belong?_ If only she knew how different I feel from every one I call my friends. I wonder who the cool kids are who bothered her, I wonder if we have already met and I didn't even know it. The thought of that sends a chill down my spine. But in reply to her question I say _Absolutely, I can be surrounded by a sea of people and still feel all alone. Then I think of you._ Then the bell rings and I have to go no matter how loathe I am to cut off a conversation with Princetongirl. Later, after school, as we talk she asks _Hey Nomad, do you think we've ever met before?_ The very question that has plagued my mind since I realized how much I liked Princetongirl but I say _I don't know. Our school has over 3500 kids._ Her reply is classically Princetongirl with _well that narrows it down!_ And me being slightly insecure about how we met, I have to say _well at least I can eliminate the guys. You're not a guy right? Because if you are I'll kick your butt._ Hey you never know who is actually on the other side of the keyboard. Her reply is as reassuring _I am not a guy._ The conversation ends there for a while before she asks _Hey have you told your dad about Princeton yet?_ I feel like a coward but I say _If only I could. I haven't even told him I wanna be a writer._ She tries to be encouraging with _My dad always encouraged me to pursue my dreams._ To which I reply without thinking by saying _Not mine. He has another plan for my life._ As soon as I send it I regret it. My father may not know me as much as he thinks he does but he does care and he is still here. When Princetongirl and I first started talking she let somethings slip and before she knew it I had learned that her father had died when she was young. I now feel like an ass for complaining about the father I have. When Princetongirl writes back I am tentative opening it hoping she isn't hewing me out for being ungrateful but instead I see _It's 2 a.m. we have been at this for 5 hours._ This doesn't really surprise me but I say _Well I think we broke our record._ She promptly replies with _We should turn in. Sweet Dreams._ I quickly type _Wait. I can't sleep without knowing there's hope. Half the night I waste in sighs. In a wakeful doze I sorrow… for the hands, the eyes…the lips… for the meeting of tomorrow._ The poet in me can't resist throwing in that last verse as a segue into my next message. Before I can type out my request she sends me _Quoting Tennyson. Impressive._ I have to smile because who else other than her would recognize the verse. As I gather my courage I know what I have to do but I have to do it right so I don't scare her away. _Please meet me at the homecoming dance. I'll be waiting for you at 11:00 in the middle of the dance floor._ With that I sign off and sigh as I get ready to go to bed and face another day of pretending. I just hope that she comes and I can start to shed my façade in favor of the real me. The person I am when I'm talking to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for not updating for a while. I still don't own anything from this movie. The conversations, texting or otherwise, will still be in italics. Please please please please review. Any mistakes are mine and I apologize for them ahead of time.**

With the dawn of the next day, the memory of asking Princetongirl to the dance rushes back and the butterflies in my stomach return. I also realize that I have yet to tell Shelby or any of my friends about this new development. All day I wondered and pondered over who in the school could be the one who had captured my attention so fully. Every girl i passed he wanted to see if she was the one. After, i was out throwing the ball with Ryan when the dance up. In between throws a softball landed between us and we looked over to see a girl standing with a bat and a boy cheering for the home run. _Damn, a girl hit that_ Ryan exclaimed. _See now that's impressive_ I replied picking up the ball to throw back. _So what are you and Shelby going to the dance as?_ Ryan asked. As I pondered the dreaded question I simply replied _I don't know if I'm going with Shelby._ Astonished, he asked _You're not going with Shelby? Who else are you going to go with?_ I laughed and said as I launched the ball in frustration _I don't know. It's a mystery to me._ As the girl called out a thank you I mentally catalogued her voice for later and shouted a you're welcome back and left for work. During work Dad was unbearable and revealed the fact that he had been snooping around in my room. I gave some cop out excuse of keeping my options open, not wanting to start that argument in the parking lot, at least that's what I told myself. Throughout the day I wondered if I should be getting texts from Princetongirl, missing her conversation, but I left her alone. Later, we all went to the local diner. I don't know why none of the girls would eat anything here, vain bimbos that they were. When the waitress came over the ridicule was almost immediate but I was pleasantly surprised at how she kept her cool. When Shelby asked about non-fat no calories whatever and the waitress replied with water I had to hold back my laugh and had a hard time not comparing her with the quick wit of Princetongirl. After 2 ice teas were finally ordered, I set about to tell Shelby that we were done and she presently chose to ignore me though I hoped my message got through. As they all left without bothering with the tea I began to really wonder what the night would hold for me and prayed that Princetongirl didn't stand me up. That night, I looked at my 2 costume options. I ended up in the Prince charming outfit though I realized it didn't really hide who I was. I then rationalized that I was tired of hiding and only wanted Princetongirl to see the real me. I hoped that who I was on inside would come out in full force tonight and that Princetongirl would appreciate me enough to give me a chance. I also hoped that she would trust me just as much, though if what was communicated so far was any indication that wouldn't happen until I proved myself better than my façade.

 **They meet in the next one I swear. Again reviews make everything better for everyone so click that button!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! I apologize for the gap between updates. I still don't own A Cinderella Story. I am still responsible for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thank you for reading! Enjoy. Even if you don't review please. Reviews are the best!**

 **Same formatting as previous chapters applies.**

I nervously paced around the dance floor while half listening to my friends complain about my "missing" costume. I couldn't care less about the fact that they looked like wimps in wigs and just wanted to pace nervously to stave off the nervous breakdown I was sure was coming into being alone for Pete's sake! I also was watching carefully for Shelby as to avoid a scene that I am sure she wanted. Ah, I saw the Queen of the vapid bitches with her minions coming down the stairs and striking a pose as if on a movie set. Just then I saw who had to be Princetongirl. She was so beautiful and someone with half a brain and eyes turned a spot light on her making her glow! She made her way carefully down the stair, almost tentatively to be honest. Though if she were Princetongirl she wouldn't be used to being decked out and big skirts.

I watched in rapture, something I am sure my "friends" noticed, as she made her way to the middle of the dance floor. The cinched it. It had to be her I managed to see her standing while the odd boy who thought he was from outer space walked in circles around her making odd noises. When he finally left the disgruntled princess I carefully approached her. I had no idea what to say and recognized the irony of a poet without words.

 _Princess girl?_ I asked tentatively.

 _Austin Ames? You're nomad?_ She asked almost sounding appalled. Though at that moment I made myself think of is as a more surprised kind of tone as I didn't need any more nerves at the moment.

 _Yeah, I guess my costume doesn't do a very good job at hiding who I am._ I said with a light attempt at humor.

 _No, I know exactly who you are. I'm sorry this was a really big mistake. I've gotta go._ She said as she picked up her pace at the edge of the dance floor. Leaving me panicking. What had I done for her to say that? She knows who I really am for God's sake! I made a point not to proactively live up to my stereotype like the rest of the people I hung out with, so what made her panic. And I STILL didn't know who she was! I quickly called for her to stop though I took several tries for her to listen.

 _Wait. It's not a mistake!_ I said desperately.

 _Don't you know who I am?_ She asked quietly. I knew who she was on the inside. I knew her quick mind and sharp words but I didn't know her name. I worried that she would fixate on that. So I said exactly what I meant.

 _Of course I do!... You're Princetongirl. You're the girl I have been WAITING to meet! I know WHO you are. What's your name?_ The last part sounded a bit desperate even to me.

We then were interrupted by the odd boy bringing Princetongirl punch.  
Damn I thought don't have that place to go anymore. Though looking over I saw Shelby standing there and decided it was for the best. The way the boy, Terry was it?, said my name. God does everybody hate me? He quickly retreated to both of our relief and I continued to cajole Princetongirl into giving me a chance. Though I would expect nothing less than that from the girl I had become enamored with over the course of the last several months.

She got straight to the point with _What about your girlfriend?_

 _It's over. I guess you were expecting some guy who hangs out in Starbucks and writes poetry._ I didn't really phrase it as a question though she answered in the affirmative anyway. Then she got to the heart of her disbelief.

 _Come on, you're Austin Ames. You're football captain, Student body president and Closet poet? You can't be both guys._

 _I'm not_

 _Then who are you?_

That was quite a loaded question. I pondered what I could tell her to make her believe that it was real. I was real, not playing a prank on her, not lying just trying to finally shed my fake persona in favor of the real me. I instantly went to one of our conversations.

 _On September 7th, I wrote you: "I live in a world full of people pretending to be something they're not._ I said and slightly smile as she continued _  
\- "But when I talk to you... "_

 _"I am the guy I want to be" Give me a chance to be that guy._ I all but begged and then said _Join me for a stroll outside._ I knew that if I went outside the possibility of me being homecoming prince was practically none which was fine by me. And when she asked about it I told her as much. Finally outside, I realized I still didn't know exactly who she was and it was obvious she wasn't going to tell me so I had to think of a way to figure it out myself.

 _Would you tell me who you were if I guessed it?_

 _Maybe._

 _Maybe._ Well might as well go for the old icebreaker then. _How about we play 20 questions?_

 _How about 10._ She suggested with a slight gleam in her eye.

 _Well, I'll take what I can get. So first question. You do actually go to North Valley High school right?_ I was both serious and not at the same time. I didn't recognize her for sure but that isn't a huge surprise as there were a lot of kids at my school.

 _Of Course!_ She looked amused even as her toned suggested otherwise.

 _Look, I'm just checking. I mean, you can never be too sure with the internet._ I said back playfully thanking whatever deity would listen that I got her to smile.

 _Okay next question,_ I said quickly before she could change her mind, _were you disappointed when you found out I was Nomad? Be honest._ I looked at her to make sure she wasn't hiding anything.

 _Surprisingly no._ She said with a shy smile.

 _Did you vote for me for student body president?_ I asked going for something completely different.

 _Surprisingly yes._ She said and I had to wonder what made it so surprising that she thought she wouldn't want to vote for me but I quickly tucked that thought away for later.

 _Really…. Ok I got it, given the choice would you rather_ have _a rice cake or a Big Mac?_ This would definitely narrow down the list of possibilities.

 _A Big Mac_ she said forcefully, _But why does that matter?_ She asked. I decided to tease her and say, _Well I like a girl with a hearty appetite plus you eliminated about have the girls in our grade._ I was so thankful that she had said that. With that thought, I realized again that I was running out of questions and running out of time to decipher who this magnificent creature beside me was so I turned and was struck by the look in her eye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! In this time of maximum stress due to finals I have decided that I will still update** **J** **so with that I still don't own anything and I am still responsible for my grammar and spelling mistakes. Reviews help to remind me that this exists and are always appreciated, criticism and praise alike. Enjoy!**

 **Same format as previous chapters.**

 _You think I would remember those eyes_ I said in awe, mesmerized as I was, _You're so beautiful._

She ducked her head shyly, clearly trying not to roll her eyes and simply replied _Next question…_

While, I really just wanted to keep complimenting her, it was clearly out of her comfort zone and I needed her to stay so I could figure out who the hell she was. As we strolled along we came to a beautifully decorated gazebo and what looked like the beginning or ending of a wedding. This setting made me realize that I really wanted to dance with the gorgeous woman at my side.

 _If I ask you to dance, does that count as a question?_ Hoping that she wouldn't as I needed all the clues I could get. 

_There's no music._ She said with a laugh.

I simply replied _So?_ As we started to sway the band near-by decided that an impromptu performance was in order and the strains of Edwin McCain's song I'll Be filled the air. I led her through something of a waltz.

 _All out of questions?_ She said to start our conversation again.

While there was so much I still needed to know all I could ask was _Do you believe in love at first sight?_

 _I'll let you know._ She replied with a sad smile.

 _But, I've seen before?_ I asked even though the answer was obvious. With a short _Yes_ as conformation I continued with my thought.

 _Man, how could I have seen you before and not know who you are now?_

She replied in true Princetongirl fashion, _Maybe you were looking but not really seeing._ Leaving me speechless as my inner poet did a dance.

 _You've got one question left._ As scrambled for the most important one as I could have sworn that I had at least 2 left. Finally the inner, slightly insecure poet won out and with a slight jump back I plucked a rose for my beautiful dance partner and said,

 _Ok, Do you Princetongirl, feel like you made the right choice meeting me here tonight?_ With my heart pounding I waited as she smiled shyly at the ground before replying with

 _I do,_ the secret thrill at those words through me for a loop and I was in even more trouble when she asked her first real question of the night, _And do you, Austin Ames, ever want to see me again after tonight?_

As if I could give up the chance to tease her I said _Now I'll have to think about that… Absolutely._ Putting as much feeling as possible behind the word as I leaned in close the urge to kiss her getting stronger only tempered by the need to know who this amazing creature was.

The moment was broken by a beeping noise and her accompanying groan of _Not now._

 _What?_ I was panicking trying to figure out what I had done wrong.

 _I've gotta go._ She said the disappointment in her voice palpable.

With a sigh of almost relief but mostly disappointment I asked _You have a curfew or something?_

 _Something like that._ She said with a wry smile as if laughing dryly at an inside joke, _I'm sorry but thank you This has been the most amazing night._

 _Where are you going?_ I asked in a hurry maybe I could take her home, get more time with her.

She answered cryptically _I'm late._

 _Late for what?_

 _Reality._ I frowned as I looked at her retreating back and it suddenly occurred to me that I still had no idea who was behind the mask and she was getting away.

I raced after her but the crowd inside was making it impossible to look for her, added to the fact that I was stopped by David and him telling me something about a fight. Since he hadn't seen her I made to leave but was stopped by people dragging me toward the stage when my name was called for homecoming Prince, though it did register that Cinderella, as they dubbed her was also called. I saw her on the steps and started to fight my way toward her but I was too late.

All I have left was fantastic memories of the night, Shelby bugging me and her cell phone.

How was I supposed to find her now?


	6. Chapter 6

***peaks out from under my rock* I am so sorry it's been so long. I'm making this chapter with less of the actual dialogue just to try it out. It's also a tad short but I needed something to get my writing back on track.**

 **I still don't own anything related to A Cinderella Story and all mistakes are mine. Please, please, please, please review!**

 **Same formatting as the previous chapters. Enjoy!**

I thought of nothing else but who my princess could be that weekend. I had no idea where to start and I couldn't find her in the year book. I must have missed her but no one stood out. No one looked special enough. So I made fliers and asked my friends to help me hang them all over the school. In retrospect I might have gone overboard but if anything, it let Cinderella know that I haven't forgotten about her and won't stop looking.

After the humiliation of having Ryan and David bring every girl in our grade in a line to meet me I was ready to crawl under a rock… with my computer in case Cinderella decided to tell me who she was and end my suffering.

Later that night I wrote to her _I need to know who you are, I can't take my mind off of you, Please tell me who you are,_ hoping that sounding desperate might make her take pity on my quicker but no reply came.

The next day my dad seemed to pick up on my off mood. The conversation started off in the right direction before it was more of the same. I still have no idea what is so great about USC and playing football. That's when it started to get really annoying and the hell twins started arguing over who was actually Cinderella, I knew right away that neither of them were as there were still many jokes over that conjoined cat incident. It was confirmed when neither of them knew that Cinderella lost her cell phone. Which was really getting on my nerves as I had come to rely on her texts to get me through the school day.

When I got to the Diner I was really annoyed. All I wanted to do was find Princetongirl and try to make something of us and people were using it to try and get to me. How shallow can people be? It really doesn't help that my dad was on my case the entire afternoon about USC. I was kind of rude to my waitress at first and then we had a pretty good discussion until her boss called her away. I absently wondered what she was going to say.

The next day I woke with an empty feeling in my stomach. My dad was still so enthusiastic about my future. How could he not see that I didn't want what he was forcing on me? I was really suspicious when the announcement came that I wanted to meet my Cinderella after the prep rally. It couldn't hurt and I figured that either Ryan or David had put that on the announcements just to keep the hype up and pick up the pieces of the fake Cinderellas. Maybe she would even show up! I decided to roll with it.

Today could either end like the others since the dance or it could end with a victory as I finally met my Cinderella. _There isn't any other option is there?_ I asked myself as I strode outside towards the prep rally.

 **Kind of a cliffy I know please don't hate me. I'll try to update again soon I have a feeling that the prep rally scene will be either really easy or really difficult for**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back. No need to thank me for the warning. The last authors note was cut off and I apologize for that. This chapter was harder to write since I didn't want to include the exact words used. So I'm going for an almost flashback type feel to it. I hated this scene quite honestly.**

 **The standard disclaimer applies. I still don't own anything that can be recognized. All spelling and grammar mistakes are mine.**

 **Reviews are appreciated and definitely help with the quality of the writing.**

All I could do was sit there shocked. I should have known not to test fate and feel optimistic about the note.

I couldn't believe that Shelby was that vindictive. She basically shouted at my Father that I had no intention of going to USC. Quite honestly that was the only thing running through my mind in those first few minutes. All I could think was _how am I going to back track from that!_ It wasn't until I turn and saw her standing there trying not to cry, and failing, that I realized that I was not even close to the actual victim here.

She outed Princtongirl… Sam in front of everyone. Now that was going to take some getting used to. Sam even standing there looking horrified still looked great and I never even gave her a second thought.

How could I have been so blind? Yes, she doesn't wear elegant dresses every day. Yes, she doesn't wear three inches of makeup like the rest of the school but now I could see it. Even from across the school yard I could see the endless eyes that I had fallen into the night of the dance.

And I did nothing to help her. I just sat there like an idiot. Listening to the crowd lash out at her and covering my face because at that moment I wasn't sure what I was more embarrassed about, the fact that Sam was Princetongirl or the fact that it was now public knowledge that we had a thing.

I was abruptly angry at Cinderella, I mean Sam. If she had just told me who she was at any point over the weekend we could have found a way to avoid all of this. Now I would have to deal with the ridicule of my friends and the hounding questions of my father.

It was constant throughout the next few days. The not so subtle jabs at who I had "fallen" for. The demands of my father to remember the plan and to not mess with the path that he paved for me.

Once I was in my room alone, I started to contemplate what she must feel like. She opened up to me online and even met me in person. She gave me a chance to be the person I was deep down and today I had just proven to her that I was really no better than what I portrayed day to day. I couldn't even form a sentence to her to apologize and extend any kind of comfort. What could I say really? Sorry that I proved that all of your reservations about me were completely correct and that I would try harder next time? I was pretty pathetic at this point.

One of the only saving graces about this whole situation is that I had an even bigger reason to stay away from Shelby. She followed me around, always pointing out the hunched figure of Sam, my usually strong Princetongirl, and reminding me of the fact that she was not part of my world because of preconceived notions of society about beauty and privilege. The worst was that I just let it happen, I felt every jab as a knife in my heart. Every reminder that the bond we once shared had crumbled because of my inaction slowly drained my will and conscience. I had to do something about it but every time I looked online my hopes that she was too were dashed. She wouldn't even look my direction much less talk to me.

I was slowly losing my mind and it showed in practice which of course elicited more questions from my dad.

I was at my wits end and had no idea how to fix this. I was clearly not brave enough to shed my shell and stand up for myself and Sam, because Sam deserved someone to do that for her for once in her life. I could only hope that one day I could be the man I wanted instead of letting everyone else run my life.

 **I hope that it wasn't too bad I will update again shortly.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, time flies when life gets busy. I am so sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. Thank you to all who have read and/or reviewed this piece.**

 **So, I am still a lowly college student and do not own anything that is remotely recognizable. Please don't be too angry with any spelling or grammar errors!**

 **Reviews are always appreciated and the time frame will have caught up so it's no longer flashback-ish and will start just before the game, after Sam has made her big decision to run her own life finally.**

If I was really being honest with myself I would say that I wasn't ok. But, after days of lying to everyone I was starting to confuse myself. I said that I was fine so many times I could almost believe it. I could chalk everything I was feeling to pre-game nerves and no one would ever know the difference.

 _If that's what it takes to let you sleep at night,_ my inner monologue kept telling me, that traitor. He, yes at this point I was separating that little voice in my head from everything else, he wouldn't let me forget that the only person that had understood and accepted that real me most likely hated me and it was all my fault.

But, the self deprication would have to wait. I had a team depending on me, _Not YOU, the you that they think you are._ Like I said, he was being very annoying with the whole truth and rational arguments thing.

"Chick at 3 O'Clock"

 _What the hell? Why are they yelling girl?_ What girl in their right mind would walk into a guy's locker room before a game?

Coming to a stop in front of me was my answer. Sam, my Cinderella, was standing there a mix of anger, embarrassment and for some reason pity.

 _Sam_ … I didn't know where to start but I had to try… _Okay_ , _I know that you think I'm just some…_ I never got to finish that sentence because Princetongirl came out in full force.

 _Coward Phony?_ Not going to lie that stung, how could she say that? She knew me! I had to fix this

 _Just listen…_ She interrupted me again, This wasn't going well… _No, you listen. You turned out to be exactly who I thought you were. I never pretended to be someone else, it was me all along.  
And it was me that was hurt in front of everybody._

She stopped for a breath but I knew she wasn't done. I looked at her and all I wanted to do was beg for forgiveness. All I wanted was my Princetongirl back. I didn't even care that my team was here to witness this. All I could see was her and how much I had hurt her. No, I didn't give Shelby the emails. No, I didn't plan the pep rally fiasco. But, I didn't stop it and I didn't stand up for her. And now she didn't need me to do that. She had found that strength on her own. And she wasn't done with me yet.  
 _Look I didn't come here to yell at you, okay?_ She said with a sad look on her face, _I came here to tell you that I know what it feels like to be afraid to show who you are. I was but I'm not anymore. And the thing is, I don't care what people think of me because I believe in myself. And even though, I have no family, no job, and no money for college, it's you who I feel sorry for…_ That explains the pity and what does she mean no family or money? Crap something must have happened recently and I was burning to know exactly what that something was so I could help her. I wanted to be Nomad again. Not just that I wanted to be her Nomad again, her Prince charming, I wanted to be whatever she needed me to be.

 _Heads Up. Yo, 5 minutes!_

 _Just a minute I'm coming!_ I waved them off too focused on the girl before me to really care. I could just feel that she was almost done and I was not going to like the parting blow one bit.

 _I know that the guy that sent those emails in somewhere down inside of you…_ She paused to carefully choose her words while giving me the tiniest sliver of hope… _But I can't wait for him…_ hope gone… _Because waiting for you, is like waiting for rain in this drought…_ Her fight was beginning to fade and the tears where barely being held back, as a writer I had to admit that this was good stuff, as the recipient of this girl's carefully chosen words it couldn't be worse… _Useless and disappointing._ Her words acted as the dagger she meant them to be. I was too stunned to do anything to stop her.

And then she turned on her heel and walked out. And I couldn't go after her. The team started to shout with excitement with the drama they had just witnessed and the rapidly approaching game.

How was I supposed to go out there and play my game when I just received the set down of a lifetime?

 **So I hope you enjoyed this. I'm a little undecided whether there will be only one more chapter or if I will go off script after the game and continue the story. Input from you would be a big help.**

 **Sincerely, Whatsuppeeps.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sooooooooooo sorry for the hiatus! That was not intended. Thank you to all who reviewed my story! I still don't own anything recognizable.**

 **I'm going to shut up now and let you read the story.**

In short, I was a mess.

I had almost no hope of fixing things with Sam. I say almost because the poet in me wanted to believe that love always wins out.

Yep, you heard right. Love. I had fallen in love with Princetongirl.

But, she was right as always. I was a coward. So instead of running out of the locker room afterwards and doing something so romantic she would have to forgive (what I would do I didn't know), I ran out onto the field. And it was eating me alive.

During warmups, the tension was still radiating off of me. I threw the ball with a little too much force. Stared at one spot for a little too long. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I hoped my dad would chalk it up to nerves because of the scouts but I really didn't care.

When the game started I was able to step into my persona pretty easily and push my personal turmoil to the back of my mind. The game was going smoothly, even though it was against a tough team.

In the last seconds we were down. One touchdown would win it. We were all in the huddle and I just happened to be looking over taking my cues from the coach. Trying to ignore my dad who wanted me to run it in myself. Ridiculous, the defense would stop me before I got 3 yards never mind 7 ( **authors note: I don't really know what they were saying I'm just making that up** ) Just as I was about to look away I say her. She was leaving. I hadn't even known she was there. Why would she come?!

In that second my mind was made up. I couldn't let her get away. I looked back at my team. _Sorry boys._ I ran to the sideline hoping I was going fast enough to get by my dad, I didn't. He quickly stopped me.

 _Where are you going?!_

 _I'm getting out of here._

 _What? You are throwing away your dream!_

 _No dad, I'm throwing away yours._ I had one thing to do before going to get my Cinderella. I had to instill some confidence in Ryan. Out of everyone, my judgement said that he would have my back in the coming weeks.

 _It's your game now. Go get em!_

With that I was off. Ignoring my dad's frantic cries, the announcer's voice and Shelby's protests I ran into the bleachers. Just as I reached the stairs, she was free of the crowd. She looked so startled to see me there. I just smiled and ascended the stair by two as quickly as possible.

 _Austin, what are you doing?_

In my head I was kinda freaking out but out loud I said _Something I should have done a long time ago._ With that I leaned in. She looked worried at first but quickly caught on.

In that moment, all I could think was, _yep this is definitely the best kiss ever_. Then I felt something wet on my face that wasn't sweat. I had to laugh at the irony.

 _I'm sorry I waited for the rain._ It really was a writers dream right now.

All she said was _It's ok_. With that we resumed kissing. We vaguely felt the rain increase in strength and heard the sound of the sound going wild from our team winning.

I couldn't have cared less in that perfect moment.

Though I do distinctly remember thinking that we were all going to get sick.

 **Alright, everyone. There is definitely going to be at least one more, short chapter. After that we shall see! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
